The Lone Chameleon
by See Through the Mist
Summary: Cammie never went to Gallagher, she has been training by herself with her family. This is what happens when Cammie wants to see what Gallagher and Blackthorne are made of, and it just so happens that all of them will be in the same place, at the same time.
1. Meet the Family of Spies

I thought about doing this, and when I got around to it, the words just flew from my fingers. Don't you worry your pretty little heads, my other story will be updated by tomorrow at the latest. Please share what you think, this is my own creation!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls.

-RMS

* * *

"Hmmm..." "C'mon! Please say you'll do it!" "I don't know..." "Hey! When have I ever steered you wrong?" "Do you really want me to answer that?" "...Now that I think about, no not really..." "And that is why-" "JUST DO WHAT SHE WANTS AND STOP ARGUING!"

Cammie clutched her ears and cringed when her fathers shout rang through the house. Ever since he got captured by the COC and escaped, thus training his only child with his wife, her sister and his bestfriend, he has been a **lot **more strict. Though he is still the same loving parent before that fateful day, he hates it when his baby girl and her aunt have a battle of wills. And it seemed as though Aunt Abby has won by default.

"Ha squirt this proves he loves me more!" Though Aunt Abby knew this wasn't true, she loved to get her neice all riled up. Abby believes that with that attitude of hers, Cammie is more like her than her own mother. "No way! He loves me more, and mom scares him more than you do, so all you can do is annoy him the most!" Cammie spoke looking smug at her favorite (and only) aunt. "That is not true, Joe annoys him the most." Cammie's mom, Rachel Morgan, said just as said godfather walked through the door.

"Well, don't I just feel so warm and fuzzy." Joe spoke with the dry sarcastic ability that every sarcastic person wishes to master. "Of course you do Joe, you get it everytime Abby is in seeing distance." Joe and Abby turned to see Matthew leaning on the door frame to the living room. "Oh, don't pretend that you didn't get it, and still don't, whenever you see Rachel." "Well I can say that I do because I'm man enough to do so." Matthew took Cammie's mom by her hand and brought her for a hug. "Well as nice and dandy this is, Cammie still hasn't given me an answer yet." Aunt Abby exclaimed, pointing at the youngest in the room.

Cammie sighed. _It's not like you can get out of it, you'll have to just brace yourself and hope for the best. _

I'm sure you're all thinking that Abby was trying to get her neice to do a top secret mission with her.

Or hunting for terrorists in a different country.

Maybe trying to stop a drug ring!

But no, Aunt Abby would have no problem trying to get Cammie to do any of those things. The true reason is...

"I guess I have no choice really. Fine, I'll go to the mall with you."

...Cammie hates shopping and Aunt Abby loves it.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down squirt!" Abby hooted in joy, finally being able to spend time with Cammie while not in a dangerous situation. Joe and Matthew just shook their heads, knowing that Cammie hated shopping as much as they did. Rachel just smiled at her daughter, knowing that she would try her best just for her aunt. And she also knows about the little trip they would soon be taking together, perhaps the whole family too. "Kiddo, your aunt has left out the most important part!"

Abby smiles sheepishly at the glare from both her older sister and younger niece. "It was suppose to be surprise! But fine I'll tell you now anyway." Abby motioned for Cammie to come closer, when she moved Abby told her what was happing during that time. Cammie grinned and hugged her aunt, then launched herself at her godfather. Everyone laughed at the enthusiasm that the teenager showed. And it was in her head that the plot began.

_I can't believe it! Gallagher __**and**__ Blackthorne are going to be in the same mall that me and Aunt Abby are just going to so 'happen' be there! I can't wait to see what they're made of!_


	2. Meet the Blackthorne Boys

I thank all of the people who asked me to update this story. So, here you go!

-RMS

* * *

_A week later at Blackthorne_

The Blackthorne boys were waking up to the sound of sirens pulsing throughout their compound-like school. Boys of every size, shape, race, and family line were running around trying to pull on clothes, wondering what the heck was going on. The newer recruits were the ones with the most trouble, not being as used to this as the juniors and seniors. Our boys were already racing down the hall, knowing that it had to be important, since the regular sirens sounded different than the ones going off now.

When everybody was situated in the dining hall, their Headmaster, Matthew Morgan, started off his speech with, "Well boys, I had higher expectations than 50.837 seconds, but nothing can be done about that." All the young men lowered their heads in shame, all wanting to impress their Headmaster. Though they have as much luck as making Joe Solomon smile, which only a certain few could do (Abby, Cammie, Rachel and Matthew being the only people).

"Sorry to have to wake you all up so early, but it had to be done." He watched as every boy lifted their head with excitment in their eyes. As we know, even in the so-freaking-early morning, a certain Zachary Goode was smirking.

"A specially picked few of you will go on a mission-" whispers broke out at this, but the Headmaster was not done yet, "-with your sister school." All whispers died out, only to be filled with shouting from the seniors, for even _they _didn't know about a certain sister school.

Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Mike all looked at each other with interest. "Jonas, did you know anything about this?"

The smartest one of the group looked towards the strongest, "Not to my knowledge. Until now, I didn't think that there was a school like that!"

Jonas looked flustered, as he prided himself on knowing almost everything and anything there is to know. Mike decided to speak up and soothe the anxious nerd, "Dude, this is _Matthew Morgan _we're talking about here. We can't find anything on him, no one has. Don't feel too bad about it, if he wants something to be hidden, it gets hid very well." The pep talked help, and the color returned to Jonas's face.

Zach didn't say anything, just knowing that the Headmaster has something else up his sleeve. What Zach didn't know, is that when the Headmaster played his hidden card, not only his jaw- but everyone else's - would hit the floor.

"Oh, and during this mission, you might want to do the best you can. The reason I say this is because, the Chameleon will be there; watching." At **this **every conversation stopped, 600 pairs of eyes landed on their smirking Headmaster, and I'm sure a few fainted in the back.

"WHAT!?" They all screamed in unison, except the ones passed-out.

"You heard what I said boys, and the ones that will be going will be announced in a minute. Now, the mission is to successfully tail your target and not get caught. It sounds simple, I know, but it is far from it. These girls are just as good as you, but I want you to prove that you are better." Not to mention, he made a bet with his wife as to who would win, her school or his. Joe and Abby decided that neither would win if Cammie is there.

Mutters were heard and those who blacked out finally came to.

"Now the following boys will be going on this mission, and yes, that included those from the R&D track." Sighs and groans accompanied the statement.

"The following boys will be as followed- Brant Ailla, Jonas Anderson, Ryan Collins, Mike Evans, Riley Forson, Zachary Goode, Andy Keenson, Jackson Logan, Grant Newman-" said Blackthorne boy pumped his fist in the air with a hoot of excitement-" and Aaron Teigan. Good day."

Said Blackthorne boys were talking about where they were going and throwing out questions like: Who were these girls? Would they be hot? If so, how hot? Would they really be as good as Headmaster Morgan said they were?

The only one not saying anything was Zach, who was looking at his friends, whose different personality's were also something entertaining to watch. He only had one thought on his mind.

_These girls won't know what hit them._


	3. Meet the Gallagher Girls

Thanks for everyone, and **Krazykid500**, yeah, I know the feeling!

-RMS

* * *

_Same time at Gallagher_

All the young ladies at Gallagher were waking up, not knowing that this day was very special. That this day, almost all would learn of their brother school.

_What? _You are asking. _Almost all?_

Well yes, for you see that a young lady goes to this school. Her name is Rebecca Baxter, Bex if you wish to live, and she is best friends with one Cammie Morgan.

They met each other on a mission to England, where Bex lives. Abby wanted to surprise the Baxter's, which is a horrible idea, one not to be repeated. Everything happened at once, and it ended with Bex on her back with Cammie sitting on her.

Not the best way to meet, but one I'm sure is very original.

So, Bex learned about Blackthorne via Cammie. The reason she told Bex was 1) Bex gets what Bex wants and 2) well, wouldn't you be curious as to why your best friend didn't attended the only girls-spy school?

Now, Bex knew of Blackthorne; but she has never been there and Cammie... didn't tell her about a certain mission with said brother school.

Oops.

Now as everybody was in the Grand Hall, their Headmistress, Rachel Morgan, was standing up at the podium. No one was allowed to eat before any announcement and no one will be eating after this one.

"Good morning everyone! I hope that are all well rested, because there is going to be a mission." And just like at Blackthorne, whispers broke out everywhere. "Ten of you young ladies from the junior and senior classes will be doing a tailing mission." All the pavement artists were smiling like they won already, even though most of them weren't even going to be on the mission. "And no girls, you will be the ones that are followed, you're not doing the tailing." Some still smilied, but the majority had sighed and slouched after that.

"Oh, yes, and before I forget, we will be doing this mission with our brother school, Blac-" Screams and shouts were heard and whispers spread throughout the hall, the girls not realizing that their Headmistress was about to give them the name of their 'new' brother school.

Bex was staring at the table, wondering how to torture Cammie the next time she sees her, knowing that the famous pavement artist knew what was happing that day. Elizabeth Stutton, Liz, was freaking out beside her. Like Jonas, she prided herself on knowing everything, and it didn't even cross her mind that there could be another school, just like theirs. Their other roommate, Macey McHenry, the Senator's daughter, was waiting until everyone was quite, internally hoping that she would be picked to go.

When it finally got quite, Headmistress Morgan announced the names, "Courtney Bauer, Rebecca Baxter, Kim Lee, Macey McHenry, Destiny Minta, Alexandra Perole, Misty Ryan, Emily Sampson, Elizabeth Stutton, and Tina Walters."

Most of the girls were confused when Destiny and Liz were called, seeing as both of them were on the R&D track.

Seeing the confused looks casted towards the girls, Headmistress Morgan spoke once more. "Yes girls, students from the Research and Development class will be here as well."

Bex was seething as Misty and Alex were called, as well as a few others. All the girls knew that if they were meeting boys, they could count on those two to want every single one to themselves.

They were like the stereotypical popular highschool girl, except they weren't the most popular at this school, but the boys didn't need to know that.

But as they got to eating, Bex only had one thing on her mind.

_I dare you to try it girls, you won't get far cause those boys are going down, one way or another._


	4. The Mission

I thank everyone who reviewed and all the update requests.

-RMS

* * *

Cammie was so exicted to be seeing the Gallagher and Blackthorne students herself! She was currently sitting on a bench next to her aunt; looking like the niece she was, being treated by her hardly there aunt, which wasn't so far from the truth.

Cammie looked simple and casual in jean shorts, a v-nect short sleeve shirt and some converse. Abby kinda looked like a grown-up version of Cammie, dressed in similar clothing.

Cammie was looking around spy-like, through windows and by reflective surfaces. Blackthorne boys were out and about, all boys fit and handsome. Some were more slick than others, but all had the same hotness that girls drool over.

The Gallagher girls were... something.

A lot of the girls seemed to be either dressed for a night club or trying to hard to be casual. There were a few who knew what they were doing though; like Macey McHenry, who was wearing a ruffled lavender skirt and a sleeveless dark red top with kitten heels.

Bex was the same with dark washed jean shorts and a scoop neck gold top, and to complete it, a pair of gladiator sandals. The only others that were good to go were Destiny and Liz, who both favored jeans, sneakers and saying shirts. Liz's said, 'I'm a nerd and proud of it.', while Destiny's saying was, 'An apple a day will keep the doctor away, if well thrown.'.

Then again, all of them were under the instruction of Macey McHenry, who is a clothing professional... so it's like their cheating in a way.

Cammie had already spotted most of the spies-in-training, so she tapped her aunt's shoulder, silently asking for her comms. She then pulled out her phone and 'called' Joe.

"Hey Joey, it's getting boring over here, so can we play a game of I-spy?" As Cammie was asking that, a Blackthorne boy had gotten out Alex. Knowing that she was caught by a student from her brother school, instead of bowing her head in shame or anger, she flipped her hair and sauntered back outside.

Cammie could hear her godfathers sigh over the comms unit. Joe mumbled to himself (and Cammie), "What am I going to do with some of those girls?"

As Cammie listed to Joe everyone she found (doing so while looking like she was just playing the simple game) while walking with Abby to different areas of shopping, both adults knew that they were going to win the bet they had against Rachel and Matthew.

If you were to translate what Cammie had said into a less complicated manner it would go like this:

"The girls I caught so far were: Courtney, Kim, Tina, and Misty. The boys: Jonas, Ryan, Riley, Jackson and Aaron."

Cammie had finished speaking with Joe, and because the students got caught (the boys should have at least tried harder knowing the Chameleon was there), they were all sent out.

"Very good Cam, now let's see how long the others last." The three of the Morgan family laughed together, all thinking in various degrees how wonderful the day was turning out. "I'm sure that I'll get them out soon, and you can rest early tonight Joey! We all know about your need for beauty sleep." Abby didn't even try to smother her laughter, and Cammie giggled along with her.

Because of Cammie holding out her phone, it looked as how it was; a teenager and a older family member teasing a friend or relative over the phone. So, nothing was out of the ordinary, but some of the harder working Blackthorne boys and Gallagher girls nearby had over heard Cammie's conversation to 'Joey'. But, they believed that it couldn't be their Joe, considering how harsh he was to all of them and that he would kill anyone who would dare try to call him that. Only Zach remained suspicious, but it was brought to the back of his mind, thinking that this was a trap made by the Chameleon to make them paranoid.

Of course, Bex knew who it was right away, but seeing as she wasn't out yet and Cammie was there, she didn't call her out on it.

"Destiny, you have been caught." The R&D girl wasn't unhappy that she got caught, she was more delighted about staying in for that long. Not soon after, Liz got called and walked with Destiny back towards the helicopter they arrived in.

Cammie decided to wait and see if any of the others could spot someone before the time was up, but quickly grew bored over the course of the half-hour waiting period.

She opened her phone once more and talked into the comms unit. "Joe, I'm getting bored. It's been almost 30 minutes and only 4 other people got out!"

All whom were left were: Zach, Bex, Mike, and Macey. Oh the suspense.

Joe sighed, "Well, tell me where the others are than, Ms. Know-it-all."

"Macey is over at, well, Macey's. She's in front of the window looking in with some other girls." And with that Macey was out.

"Joe, gray shirt with matching eyes, blond with dark washed jeans. In front of Ben and Jerry's." Bex was the one to get Mike out.

"Bex is by the guys trying to sell balloons to people, but is failing horribly. Wearing a golden top and dark washed shorts."

And just like that, only Zach remained.

After five minutes of searching for Cammie and 15 more minutes for Zach to get to Abercrombie and Fitch, Cammie finally found our smirking hottie.

"Joe, I found him, but can I have some fun now? Pleeeaaaassssseeeeee." Joe sighed, knowing that he should let her have her fun. "Fine, but only for the last 10 minutes that we have." Cammie grinned with the prospect of messing with one of the Blackthorne boys. "Yay! Thanks Joey, I'll give you a good show!" Cammie closed her phone, then looked at her aunt. "I think I'm going to pick something up, want anything?" The question was innocent and simple enough, but if you saw the evil smiles the two wore, you would see the hidden meaning behind it. "Nah, I'm good. I already picked something up." Cammie knew what, or more likely _who_, her aunt was talking about; but from the complete and utter silence from Joe lead Cammie to believe that said godfather wasn't as sharp as he claimed to be.

Cammie gave Abby the comms back and started making her ways toward the green eyed spy-in-training. Cammie knew of Zach's love of challenges, so she'd give him one. If only she knew the full extent of that before she walked by the Blackthorne boy, sniffling as if she was just crying after coming out of the bathroom. And Zach should have known better than to help the crying, pretty girl.

Both should have known, but then again, how could they?


	5. The Trick

Time for more GG everyone! Since this isn't 1st person, no split POV's since you'll be able to look into both their thoughts. Enjoy reading!

-RMS

* * *

Cammie had already planned what she was going to do. It was simple, and probably been done so many times before, no one knows where it could possibly be started. But the plan, however unoriginal and simple as it is, was going to work as easy as counting to 3.

_God, this works every time!_ _There's no way that any boy wouldn't help a crying girl, especially one they think is hot._

Just at the thought Cammie rolled her eyes. She then walked into the bathroom, waited a couple minutes, and walked back out. Except coming back out, she was hunched a little and her eyes looked red and slightly puffy from 'crying'. She made sure to pass Zach, giving him the idea that she was helpless and would get comforting from anybody, and sat down at a bench not too far away.

Zach saw the dirty blonde hair girl walk out of the bathroom, but couldn't get a look at her face. When she walked pass though, he could see her baby blue eyes were slightly red and puffy.

_I wonder why she's crying... well I've got 7 minutes before having to get to Abercrombie and Fitch, I'm sure I could get her to cheer up at least. I hope._

Zach isn't the kind of guy to be chivalrous, but he always had a weakness for girls crying, he always hated to see a young woman with tears running down her face. But he was really bad at how to go about cheering them up.

Plus, it was always a challenge for him to do so, and he would never willingly pass a challenge up.

Zach strode over to Cammie, and just sat next to her, all while thinking about how to go about this.

Cammie, playing the 'just lost her boyfriend over to her best friend' girl, pretended not to want anything to do with him. Unknown to Zach, she was playing him like a fine tuned instrument. Giving him a challenge he was sure to lose, but Zach is stubborn and took the bait with ease.

"Can you please go away?" Cammie asked with a sniffle and some bite in her voice.

Zach looked over surprised, thinking that she would be leaning on him by now and babbling on about what happened.

"I don't have to move if I don't want to. And I don't. But, if you don't mind me asking, what happened? Why are you crying?" Zach brought up sympathy for the girl, but knowing it's probably something utterly ridiculous, couldn't bring up much, even if she was crying.

_There it is, the question._

To boys everywhere, when you ask a girl 'Why are you crying?', don't. It's a trap, and it could go on forever. But that's exactly what Cammie wanted to happen.

"I'm sure you don't care what happened. You just want to comfort the crying girl, whom you're sure would be easy." Cammie added a glare to her sentence.

Not the Morgan Glare that she has perfected though, a normal one, because if he got the Morgan Glare he would be running for the hills.

"Look that's not what I think. I think that a pretty girl is crying her eyes out, and shouldn't be." Zach laid on his charm and he saw, or thought he saw, her gain more confidence in him to trust him.

_No one can resist the Goode Charm._

_Ugh, if that's his charm, he needs some improvement. Though, I'm sure it would work on any normal girl, even some of those Gallagher girls. Thank God I'm neither._

Cammie put her head on Zach's shoulder and began to tell him what 'happened'.

"I'm sure it's really stupid to you, but please keep in mind that I never was the brightest person."

Cammie then made sure to eat up 5 more minutes, adding up to the other 4 Zach wasted to try and talk to her. She went on about her boyfriend who ended up cheating on her with her best friend inside one of the school's closets, and that she was walking down the hall because she was late and heard them. Zach actually dug up some more pity for the now-angry girl. I mean, who wouldn't if they found out about a cheating boyfriend with your own eyes with your best friend.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened, I'm not the best a guys, I'll admit that. But for someone to do that, that is just wrong." Zach spoke with certainty while looking down into Cammie's eyes, thinking it was him who made her look so happy. But no, it had something to do with Zach missing his deadline.

_HA! Take that Blackthorne Boy!_

Unknown to Cammie though, she actually produced small feelings for the boy, for even though it was just to make him late, he didn't try and comfort her.

"Thank you so much for listening, I'm sure most boys would just awkwardly sit there." Cammie stood up, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get that cheating bastard a good slap in the face. Again." Cammie smirked and walked off, knowing that Joe and Abby were laughing so hard that they were most likely leaning on something to keep up right.

_"SHIT!"_

Cammie heard the loud curse word ring through the air and knew that he finally realized he wasted a good 10 minutes on a girl whom he couldn't see anymore. She went as fast as she came, and as though she was a ghost, and disappeared into thin air. And then, "Mr. Goode you have been compromised and lost the package."

Well, that added icing on top of the pissed off birthday cake.

Abby was waiting in her Ferrari for Cammie, as predicted, laughing until she was crying. "Way to go Squirt!" Abby could only choke out that much, but after a moment or two, she calmed down.

"Oh, man, how I wished to see his face when he realized he was out." Abby gave Cammie the comms unit to talk to Joe. He got over laughing just a bit before Abby, and could talk to Cammie normally.

"Good job Cams, you made him look like a fool."

"Well, Joe, aren't you happy it's not you anymore?"

"...Very."

It's true that when Cammie was younger she would trick and tease her uncle countless times. He was looking towards the day when she would no longer do that to him... or at least, just him.

The comms was back to Abby, and she also had to hear the lecture to all the girls on how they could do better.

The boys were getting the same treatment, but Cammie was happy with her imagination on that one.

On comms in the Gallagher's Headmistress office, Rachel and Matthew were on comms with their head hanged low. Rachel was sure that her girls were going to win, but when the last name was called she dropped in her chair while having to look at her smirking husband.

Then Zach's name was called, causing Rachel to smirk while Matthew dropped into the chair on the other side of her desk.

Then they both realized that Cammie was the only one that could get everyone out. They silently looked at each other and shared the same thought:

_Now we have to pay both Joe and Abby 200 dollars. Next time we'll make sure to bet on Cammie._


	6. The Aftermath

Here are some shout outs, cause I think these people are awesome!

**Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover- **Yeah, I know. They shouldn't have gone against Cammie!

**SHADOW1999- **Thanks for the reviews and the very nice threat!

**An Avid Reader Forever- **You're here just for giving your thoughts on each piece of this story, and I thank you for it!

**LoudNProud125- **I had to include you! You've been here since the beginning and I love that you stuck through so far!

I will be doing this to the most awesome people who review, guests can be included too as long as you have a name. Time for what you actually want!

-RMS

* * *

The Morgan family was each sharing their own story afterwards, Rachel and Matthew included their loss, and Cammie smirking triumphantly collecting the cash that she rightfully earned. (Joe and Abby decided that because Cammie was the one to do everything, she should get the money.)

First up was Joe, who got first right to reprimand both students from Gallagher and Blackthorne.

"I had gotten in the helicopter with the girls because Townsend was watching over the boys for me. I hadn't said anything except a nod to the two R&D girls, who should have been the first out in my opinion." Joe looked up, remembering how he used his regular you-are-the-crushed-bug-beneath-my-foot way of telling the girls they could have done better.

"What did you say to them?" Cammie asked her respected godfather excitedly.

Joe looked fondly at his goddaughter. "I didn't say anything really. All I did to the girls was tell them that the Chameleon was there and that their idol was very disappointed, especially at Alex."

The family laughed, all knowing how the girl was first out and her interesting walk back outside.

"What did she do?" The question was from aunt Abby, who was just like a teenager in a curious, bubbly way.

...But don't say that to her face or else she might just kill you.

"Her reaction was the best," Joe chuckled at the way her and all the other girls eyes, except Bex's, bugged out of their heads a bit. "you should have seen it. All the girls were shocked to say the least, didn't I teach them anything?" The last part was murmured to himself, making a self-note to make sure to bump up his training for the Gallagher students.

"From the mess of words, I caught the distinction that they were asking why didn't I tell them that Cammie was there, while the Blackthorne boys knew the Chameleon would be there. Though, they didn't know the last part, since they could barely get them out at all!"

The Morgan family laughed again, this time at the blush painting Rachel's cheeks.

"The boys on the other hand had a more... brutal punishment. We'll get to that when Matt tells his side of the story."

Groans of impatience came from Cammie and Abby, wanting to know how bad the boys got pounded for their mistakes. Cammie wanted to know all the more since all the boys _knew _that the Chameleon was going to be present.

After his story came Rachel, who can be quite intimidating when she wishes. And since it cost her money, to her own daughter to say the least! The Headmistress got to abuse the girls the best way possible, with shame.

"When the girls came in, I'm sure they thought they could just talk about the boys and how hot they were, as teenage girls do."

"HEY! Do not include me in that category!" Cammie spouted this in anger, though the real humor came from Matthew.

"My baby girl is never and I repeat NEVER going to go out with a boy unless he can be me and Joe in a fight!"

Now the laughter was aimed at the mortification shown on Cammie's face. The laughter filled the space only by the Cameron sisters, seeing as the men in the room were taking this completely serious.

"Okay, okay. Let's get back to the story shall we?" Nods of agreement were thrown in the direction of mother Morgan.

"So while I was making the announcements, I could tell the girls were pleading with their eyes for me to not mention the horrible defeat they suffered."

Abby snorted in a oh-so lady like way, drawing attention to her. She looked at each member of the table and shrugged her shoulders. "What? Can you blame me? The only good girls you got there sis are the ones that Cammie got last and the research girls!"

Rachel had to agree, but the famous Morgan stubbornness and pride made her unable to see pass the insult to her school. Cammie, sensing a fight between the two women she looked up to, asked her mom to finish what she started.

Rachel nodded and got back to the story, the tussle between the two gone as quick as it came. "Well, I started out normal and I knew the girls were going to either relax or get even more high-strung. The Research and Development girls were the first I congratulated, seeing as they were the two most likely to get out first. I then counted down from who was out first to who was out last." Rachel stopped to see if everyone was paying attention, and then resumed her story. "When I said that the Chameleon was there as well, that kind of poured gas on top of the fire. Then I heard a freshman, a freshman, ask why didn't I say anything." The smirk from Rachel's face indicated she was now at the good part.

"I then pointed out that I would have said that the famous pavement artist," cue wink at her Cammie, " would have been there, if they would have stayed quite when I first gave the announcement."

There was laughter all around, all of them imagining the stunned looks on the girls faces, now knowing that it was their own chatter that kept them from having a chance at claiming victory.

"After that, I went on talking, not giving another thought about the mission, making the girls even more depressed."

"Did you tell them about what's happening next week?"

"Of course not, they can learn when it happens."

Cammie became a little confused at the conversation between her parents. "What's going on next week?" Her dad addressed her, "You'll find out right after we get all the details done, okay?" Cammie was still wary but decided that because they said they'd explain, she agreed.

"Okay Matt, your turn!" Joe was now acting like a child, surprising (understatement) to one of his students... not so much when he's with his family.

Matthew was last and the funniest (and shortest), since his punishment was that each boy had to go against both him and Joe. Though Cammie really wanted to know how it went down, Abby really, _really _wanted to know what happened. So, completely not abnormal at all, this was the first thing out of her mouth.

"C'mon, tell us, before I go all Harry Potter Puppet Pals Elder Curse* on your ass!"

Face palms (and a face-table by Joe) were given all around at this ridiculous excuse for a threat, but it did get Matthew to start talking.

"All that actually happened was that I gave an announcement like Rachel, but with a lot more threating, then I brought all the mission boys outside and told them to run laps until Joe got there." Said scary instructor put it a little note, "Which I did not get there until 3 hours after they started running."

Again, it was just a little side-note, so no real attention was paid towards it.

"I gave them 5 minutes to collect themselves, and I got the same reaction like you did," the latter of the sentence was aimed at his wife, "when I told them that they now have to spar with both me and Joe."

Cammie imagined what the boys looked like, sweaty and tired, and then got told they had to spar with two top CIA agents, one being their teacher, the other being their own Headmaster. She snickered at what should have been pure terror/horror on their faces.

Matthew looked at his daughter knowing that she was picturing the look on each boys faces. "After beating them up pretty bad, and yes, even the R&D kids, we sent them to their rooms."

Joe then picked up where Matt left off. "Of course they were either limping or had to help another boy walk." And for the last time that day, the famous CIA family burst out into laughter once more.

Afterwards they all headed to their respected rooms, wishing each other a good night.

As Cammie laid in bed half-asleep, she had just one more thought before she went under.

_I wonder what mom and dad have in store for the Gallagher and Blackthorne students... and why I have to wait to know what's going on..._

* * *

*The Harry Potter Puppet Pals Elder Curse is on YouTube, so go there if you want to know what the heck I was talking about!


	7. The Challenge

I'm so happy that all of you like my story and wish for them to be longer. But! The way I write is not piece by piece, I write all at one time. So, I keep on writing until I'm satisfied with what I wrote, I don't pay attention to how long it is. And I know that you guys want each chapter to be longer, but I'm a little surprised that it was asked when I just wrote my longest chapter. There's no way for me to know how long it is when I write it, and plus, I know what I'm going to write, but I don't know what it's going to say. So, I'm kind of like you guys, I really have no idea what's going to come out of my fingers and onto the page.

-RMS

* * *

Standing outside the gates of the Gallagher Academy were the Blackthorne boys. The girls inside didn't know that the boys they failed to beat were outside their school, right at breakfast, but that's the point. The girls aren't _suppose_ to know.

But, as cocky as the boys were (even though they had no right considering the beat-down they had to go though) even they didn't know a special someone was, as a matter of fact, right behind them.

The boys stode through the mansions open doors, and right outside the impressive double doors of of the dining hall. A smirking Zachary Goode had already pegged the girls as snooty, prissy rich kids that thought they could get by with their feminine wiles. Thoughts such as that and 'Are the other girls going to be hot as well?' passed through the rest of the boys minds.

_...*Sigh* Boys..._

The girls inside were peacefully eating, except for Bex. Bex was waiting for the strike she knew was coming by either the boys or Cammie.

And Bex got her strike.

While the girls were either gushing about the boys, talking about classes or spreading gossip, they didn't even consider that they boys would be coming to their school. They didn't even consider that the boys were like them! That these boys, whom they should be on par with but are quite below, were actually CIA agents sent in to see how good they were! But seeing that they didn't except it in the least, is exactly what Headmaster Morgan wanted.

_...*Sigh* Girls..._

As well as Cammie.

The students of Blackthorne swiftly opened the doors and went down the isle in-between each tables as though they've done this many times before. They heard many things in those moments.

First were gasps of startled girls and the clanking of silver-wear being dropped; either on the table, the floor or on dishes.

Second were the exclaimtions once the girls realized that the people coming in the doors were the boys they had gone up against.

And third was the muted silence, then the loud whispers. The boys caught things from different conversations, all revolving either around the boys or whether their hair/makeup/clothes were any good.

There was no attention paid to the being slipping around the shadows toward Headmistress Morgan.

"Ah, Headmaster Morgan, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise, Headmistress Morgan." These pleasantries were exchanged as Matthew walked his boys through the door.

As the boys walked up towards the raised platform that the teachers were seated on, both parties of young gentlemen and ladies, they were shoked at the Heads greeting for each other.

A kiss.

Rachel and Matthew looked around at their surprised students and laughed. "What? Don't tell me that the last name Morgan didn't set off any bells?"

Shame was bright red on most of the students faces. Those who were paying attention and not ogling the opposite sex, that is.

Each boy gave his grade, name and codename. As they finished the introductions and the girls stated their scores of the hottest while the boys sat down, the figure was then prounced known.

"Cammie, Cammie, wherever you are, please tell them who you are!" Rachel sang this out, knowing that even if her daughter was behind her, she wouldn't notice.

Cammie ended up being behind her father, not mother. All she did was side-step out of her dad's shadow and the whole room went up in gasps.

Rachel gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and announced how proud she was of her little girl. Again, gasps shrouded the room.

Cammie walked up towards the front of the raised flooring and told everyone her grade, name and codename. Her's were a lot more interesting.

"My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, the daughter of Headmistress Morgan as you can see. My grade, if I were to be in school, would be a junior. And my codename is one all of you have heard of this week. I'm the Chameleon." And again, que gasps.

Cammie knew she would have to prove that, and the opportunity arrised when a certain Ms. Baxter stood up and challenged her to a match.

Right then and there, even before their thoughts were able to make it out of their mouths, Cammie would be able to prove her worth. And against Gallagher's toughest girl.

How interesting.


	8. The Fight?

I have no excuse but that I haven't been feeling any push for me to write again. Especially now that it's summer and I'll be leaving tomorrow. But thank the Guest that reviewed today, you got me to write! Thanks for reminding me how many people like to read my story!

-RMS

* * *

Bex woke up with a start. _A dream? I remember what Cams asked me to do, but this is ridiculous._

The Morgan family, including Bex, had gone over what they would do to introduce Cammie, apparently so many times that Bex started dreaming about how it would go.

Bex saw that it was 5 o'clock and that she had 10 minutes to get ready for Cammie's appearance outside in the hallway. Cammie had told Bex what she had planned for the 'fight' they were going to have, as she wanted to leave an impression on the students of both Blackthorne and Gallagher. Though it was absolutely crazy, Bex couldn't help but agree as the two of them haven't had fun as best friends in a long time.

Bex had to remind herself it was going to be worth it later on as Cammie dragged her through the academy, as to not strangle her skillful companion for waking her up at such an early time.

They had made it to the tapestry of Gallagher and gone through the secret passage way that only the two of them knew of. Cammie, once more, went through what was to happen and when Bex asked a question that was gnawing at her stomach that Cammie nodded to, Bex's day brightened up considerably.

They went to the barn to spar, just like old times, to have some fun and to give Bex a plausible excuse for why she wasn't there when her roommates, Liz and Macey, saw that she wasn't in her bed, snoring.

Cammie ran off to the back of the mansion as the time drew near 6:30, giving Bex enough time to get ready for the oncoming students.

And just like in Bex's dream, the events that set foot were practically identical, except that the Heads didn't greet each with a kiss, just a nod to acknowledge each other.

_(Great, now everyone knows that Cammie is Rachel's daughter but doesn't know that she's also Matthew's daughter!)_

Besides that, all the way up to when Bex stood in a dramatic matter and shouted, "Let's prove it! I challenge you to a sparring match!", it was identical.

Cammie smirked, stealing it straight from Zach's face, as Grant pointed it out later in the day, while Bex's smirk was internal, a smug look covering her face as if she already won. Though both girls know what's about to go down, and it wasn't a fight to forget.

And no one forgot.

The two girls agreed to meet in the barn, moving in the moment, not waiting for breakfast to be over. No one else did as well, as even the teachers followed the teenagers out the door. As only the best friends knew what was about to happen, everyone was confused as to how the fight started out.

Either that or they missed a lot in the 5 seconds they weren't there, as the girls were... doing gymnastics?

As everyone was bemused as why they were in the air doing flips, Bex filled them in. "What? This is just makes it more fun, if one of us were to fall, the other could easily get an advantage."

Cammie and Bex did flips and turns, bounding from the floor to the overhanging wires and beams to literally bouncing off the walls. Some of the younger girls started to get dizzy, it was only when 3 minutes went by that when Bex was doing a backflip to counter Cammie's front flip did it start getting interesting.

Interesting? How? Well, Cammie brought her legs up to encompass Bex's neck and jerked her down to fall to the floor below, where Cammie landed on Bex's back.

Bex grunted at the sudden weight, but smiled as she finally got her moment to kick the crap out of the famous pavement artist.

_"So, I can go all out, freely, and you'll let me kick your ass?" Bex was just making sure that the professional spy in front of her was telling the truth. Cammie nodded_ _a yes._

Bex did a pushup, sending Cammie flying and ending up on her ass. Smiling at the force her friend showed, that knowing her want to best Cammie was strong, Cammie jumped back up to her feet.

On and on did the fight go, around to 10 minutes, neither of the girls getting a good enough punch or kick and both not trying their hardest, as if they were alone and just play fighting.

The fight ended in a particular way, making both Cammie, Bex, and pretty much 3/4 of the Gallagher girls happy. Even some of the teachers and boys cracked a smile at the weird way to end such a good match.

Bex had gone to where Alex was standing, caught the blonde by her ankle with Bex's leg, and pulled. Alex was pulled into the way of Cammie's oncoming punch and caught it right in the face.

Misty screeched as her best friend went down, unconscious thanks to Cammie putting some actual 'punch' into her punch. The nurse was called and helped the frantic Misty carry Alex, a bruise already showing on the left side of her face, right on her cheek bone.

Most of the girls were snickering, while some of the boys had to bite back smiles, Zach letting his smirk show.

When everyone stopped focusing on the hysterical commotion, they looked back to see that both fighters had disappeared.

_I wonder where they went... and wasn't the Chameleon that girl from the museum? No, that girl had much shorter hair and was taller and slighter than... Cammie? Yeah, Cammie. It's probably just the power of suggestion making me paranoid. God, I hope so, or else there's no way she'd go out with me now..._

Ah, boys. Zach had finally started to compare the two as he finally had time to think. At his want to date Cammie, well, wouldn't you try and mess the famous Chameleon if you had the chance? I thought so.

If only the students of both academies knew of the drastic change about to happen and the havoc that will ensue.


	9. The Introduction

Sorry about waiting forever, I just got back, my sister had her baby (Amelia is my niece's name, cutest thing ever), I got my braces fixed and all of next week I have drama classes. So, yeah, I'm a little busy. Next to mention my friends birthday and the summer reading program meetings!

-RMS

* * *

"Okay, so, I think that after what happened earlier, we deserve some normalcy. So... let's start The Countdown!" The rest of the girls cheered.

Because of the boys coming over to the academy, the girls decided it would be a good idea to have 'The Countdown'. Basically, it's the girls getting together and going down the list of the hottest boys. Since starting this tradition, any girls who had been or seen a hot/cute guy during either of the breaks was to bring a picture of said guy and they would be judge. And thus The Countdown begun. Now with actual boys, it seems to be a lot more fun as they can fawn over the hottest much easier.

"Okay girls, you know the drill!" All juniors and seniors were present, as well as a couple of sophomore and freshman sprinkled here and there. Everyone fell silent as Cammie stood up at the front on a make-shift stage (which was really a small table used for a lamp next to the couch) at the front of the 'meeting room', which was really a type of relaxation suit for when they wish to, well, relax.

Cammie was standing on top of the lamp-table while said lamp was in a corner, as to not get knocked over. It was placed at the front so that everyone can see her and she could see everyone, as that is important when seeing if she can spot the girls who picked for a particular student. Some girls were seated on the couch, some standing, some on the floor and even a few sitting on the book shelf and other tables.

Why Cammie was the one to do this was because it was usually Alex that did this and because the girl was not present, why not have the newest arrival (and pretty much the biggest rival, as she's the Chameleon and that's all that matters) participate? Plus, some of the girls not present during Bex's and Cammie's now-understood faux fight wanted to see the girl in person.

Though some were still skeptical of Cammie, as the fight wasn't a real one and she didn't truly prove that she was the Chameleon, they were settled with the thought that sooner or later someone was going to challenge the dirty blonde to fight.

"Okay, the votes have been casted!" Cammie held up a remote that was linked to the T.V. that was waiting on the wall for use. She clicked through the pictures showing each of the ten boys faces, and restating their name, grade and codename.

"Brant Ailla- Short brown, wavy hair and brown eyes. Tall and broad. Senior. Codename- Trickster.

Jonas Anderson- From R&D. Slightly spiky black hair and brown eyes behind glasses. 3rd shortest and lightly muscled. Junior. Codename- Prodigy.

Ryan Collins- Ice blonde shoulder length hair with deep green eyes. 2nd tallest and a little gangly. Senior. Codename- Surf.

Mike Evans- Chin length, shaggy red hair paired with brown eyes. Shares height with Brant, built with Jonas. Junior. Codename- Ginger.

Riley Forson- R&D. Straight black hair, usually in a ponytail by the nape of his neck, light blue eyes. Shortest at 5" 9' with a thin frame. Senior. Codename- Willow.

Zachary Goode- Shaggy brown hair and green eyes. 3rd tallest and muscular. Junior. Codename- Phantom.

Andy Keenson- Dirty blonde buzz cut and dark blue eyes. Tall at 6" 6', the taller boys an inch away from one another, a Marines-build. Senior. Codename- Solider.

Jackson Logan- Black tinted brown hair and dark brown eyes. Stands at 6" and a muscular build. Senior. Codename- Night.

Grant Newman- Wavy chestnut hair with bright blue eyes. Tallest at 6" 9' and very muscular. Junior. Codename- Light.

Aaron Teigan- Research and Development. 2nd shortest at 5" 10' and lightly muscled with caramel hair and soft blue eyes. Junior. Codename- Sweets."

Eyebrows were raised as they heard that three of the boys were from the research track. Others at the interesting codenames. Most at how hot the boys looked.

"Okay everybody! Ready to start The Countdown?!"

A chorus of yeahs, yeses, nods and a few squeals greeted Cammie back.

"Okay! Let The Countdown begin!"

* * *

Just to let everyone know, yes, this is indeed a filler chapter. More or less an introduction.


	10. The Count Down!

I'm just not in a writing mood now-a-days... but before you guys put in any stupid comment saying how I prefer one guy other another, I'm telling you right now, I did this out of what I thought hormonal teenage girls would react to.

-RMS

* * *

"Okay, we shall go down the list and everyone will hold up their score respectfully. I will then average the score and when everything is said and done, you may do as you please to the winner!"

Thank God the room was sound proof as then many would be able to hear the fangirling that was taking place.

"First up is Brant! Like previously stated he is a senior, but in looks could be classified as average. And scores!"

Some held up their hands immediately, while others looked at the picture a bit longer before making their choice.

Cammie, instead of looking at each hand, skimmed her eyes over the entire room to see what number was held up the most.

"Okay! The verdict is that Brant is a..." Cammie skimmed once more, "4!"

There were quite a lot of 5's, 4's and 6's making up most of the room.

"Next is Jonas! He is one of the R&D boys! A junior who has the cute geeky look going for him. Scores!"

Most of the R&D girls gave him average scores, while the field agents-in-training either gave him a low score for not being really hot or a high score for being cute and stare worthy though he is in research and development.

"Hmm... there is quite a bit of difference in scores... so I guess that with all the in-betweens... Jonas is pronounced a 5!" Cammie then paused to think, "And a half!"

You could almost see the question marks above most of the girls heads.

"Not enough scores were in one place." Was the explanation they got.

"And number three out of ten is Ryan! Okay, with his looks and codename, you know he could be a perfect stereotype for surfers everywhere! We need a number!"

There were mostly higher scores this time.

"Okay, number decided, Ryan is a 7!" The numbers had revolved around 8's, but with some girls claiming he was a 5, there really was no way to go.

"Mike is next! Hey Macey, remember that guy with the blond hair and gray eyes from the mission?"

The girl in question didn't even bother with asking how she knew her name, but gave a sure yes anyway.

"Well that's Mike! Nice disguise huh?"

Macey took a closer look at the boy's picture to realize that the bone structure was the same. The other girls who were on the mission saw the similarity as well.

"Well enough is enough with the mission! We're here to find out who the hottest boy is!" A senior called from the back and was met with cheers.

"Okay, okay. To me, he looks like someone you could sleep on, he looks comfy." This was met with some nods and words of agreement.

"Number time! Ah! Same problem with Ryan I see. So, same number, 7!"

A British accent was heard before Cammie could speak.

"Wow, that guy reminds me of a ninja!" Most looked towards Bex with a incredulous glance before seeing she was right with her observation.

Cammie interjected, "He does, but this ninja needs a score! Numbers ladies!"

Thanks to the ninja comment, Riley's number went up higher than the rest so far.

"Ah, thanks to Bex," cue look towards the British fighter, "Riley is declared an 8!"

"Ninja's are badass and need the recognition they deserve."

"Then the next time you see him, tell him how awesomely ninja he is."

"Fine!"

Cammie shook her head to get away from the side conversation. "Next we have Zachary!" Nods of obvious appreciation for the teen were given.

"We have a Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome here ladies! Get used to this smirk though, it's there pretty much 24/7! Scores!"

Though high scores were given, his attraction went down by the knowledge of the already annoying and cocky smirk was there to stay.

"And Zachary here is awarded an... 8! Just like Riley the Ninja!"

A few laughs were heard at that.

"Next is Andy! I'm sure if we were normal girls we would love this knight in shining armor, but because we can kick as much ass as he can, this knight will get no points in trying to save the damsel in distress!"

The girls own smirks were shown as the raised their hands.

"And so Andy, is announced a 5! Average, but what can you do when your damsel doesn't need saving?"

"Here is Jackson! Dude should have some humor as he named himself Night! Scores!"

Giggles were heard as they got the joke, as they saw the man as dark as his name wore an easy smile.

"And Jackson is proclaimed a 6!" Pause. "And a half!"

"Next we have the heart-throb Grant! Be warned ladies as he knows he's hot, and you know what that leads to!"

Sighs were heard as they knew that when a guy knew he was hot just made him more of a... well for lack of better terms, a douchebag.

"But wait, hold on! Though he does flirt quite a bit, he fills in the big brother role to a T! Comforting a girl who needs it is what he's good, he's a big teddy bear, so don't give him such bad comments yet!"

The girls decided that while he wouldn't be the best, at least they could count on the big teen.

"And Grant is a... finally! A 9!"

And that is what boosted his score. Comforting a girl isn't the easiest thing to do.

"And last but not least Aaron! C'mon girls, who wouldn't want to take this cutie pie home with them?"

The girls could see that the shy boy had the slightest of blushes on his face and couldn't help but coo at the adorableness.

"And Aaron is... a 8 1/2! Too many 9's and 7's, this is what happens!"

"Now, while the 'winner' would be Grant, there are still so many boys that made top marks! Go after the one you want, and see if you get the one you're after! And in spirit of the 2nd 'Hunger Games' movie, may the odds be ever in your favor!"

After that, the girls disbanded into different groups, either choosing to stay in the room or leaving for the library, their own room, etc.

Cammie easily snuck out of the room and into a secret passage way.

_I wonder how the boys own 'Countdown' is going. They really should learn to be more aware of their surroundings, who knows who could be lurking about and listening to every word!_

* * *

Who else is excited for Catching Fire?! I know I am!


	11. A Certain Blackthorne Boy

Because I love you all so much, here's the boys! And shout-outs to those whom I feel need it!

**An Avid Reader Forever**: Three words: I love you! Thanks for reviewing every freaking chapter!

**Alicedancelivelovelaugh**: I shall make sure your wishes are met! And yes, Catching Fire IS going to be amazing!

**fangirl4ever**: Yes, another Hunger Games tribute! XD Nice, and here is your update!

**Triplt334**: Like I would leave it at that and be mean... I'm too soft. XD

And lastly **Fire at Darkness**: I don't get how Cammie is any different in this story than others, but I welcome your compliment!

-RMS

* * *

While the boys were ever so busy in trying to find a room and getting on with their own type of 'Countdown', the girls were half way done with theirs. When everything was in place for the gentlemen of Blackthorne, the ladies of Gallagher were done.

And a little chameleon had found her way to their exact location. *shh*

"YO!" A booming voice was heard over the, weirdly, loud 9 other boys.

"Thank you for that Grant." Jonas, the unofficial official leader of that particular activity stated with some exasperation.

"I can't believe how loud it can be in here with just 10 people."

"Hey, we're not that loud!"

"What do ya mean loud?!"

"We ain't as bad as the girls!"

"We can be quite if we wanted to!"

As all these _loud_ protests were said together, it just made everything _louder_.

(I swear if this was in anime form, Jonas would have a sweat-drop by his head.)

"YO!"

"Thank you once again Grant." "No problem."

"Can we please just get on with this? I want to see those girls again."

"Sure can do Ryan, once everyone has finally shut up."

Jonas looked at his roommates, classmates, schoolmates and brothers, his eyes challenging them to say another word. Though Jonas isn't as strong as most of them, he can sure as hell use revenge as a wonderful way to test his new experiments.

As they all silenced, Jonas went through the list of girls from the mission with their picture and each gave their number towards it. Nothing special as the boys just calculate the hotness of each girl.

Cammie was appalled at the behavior they showed towards the girls, as if their looks were the only thing going for them.

The Aaron began to talk.

"Can we at least know their names? So we don't come off as, oh I don't know, douchebags to them?"

_Aaron, you are now my favorite._

"Seems like a good idea." Jonas then scrolled through the names of each girl, naming their score. (Too many high numbers were said, way too many for Jonas, Aaron, Jackson and Riley's liking.)

"Courtney; 5. Rebecca, " Cammie had to snicker, as if the British girl would stand being called by her real name, "a 10. Kim; 7. Macey; 10. Destiny; 8. Alexandra; 9. Misty; 9. Emily; 8. Elizabeth; 6. And Tina; 8."

Cammie could have killed the boys, knowing that those girls deserved fair treatment. But again, Aaron spoke.

"Hey, Jonas, do you think we could have another one of these at the end of our time here? Just to see if the scores of any of the girls get changed."

Nods were tossed at the boys direction.

Cammie caught the subtle undertone though. It softened her features to know that what he was really asking was that if they really liked the girls at the end of the year and not just their bodies, like they were now.

Though, of course a smirking idiot had to say something.

"Why? I'm pretty sure that the way we did it now is probably the way we're going to do it at the end of the year. Why do it again?"

Aaron flushed slightly but retorted, "Well what if you actually, God all mighty, find a girl you like? Though I doubt any of the girls would really want to stay around you for that long, Goode."

Zach gave a careless shrug and smirk saying that he's sure that he'll have more girls around him than ever.

Cammie, knowing something of the sort was going to happen, brought her camera with her and just so caught this proclamation on film.

_HA! Let's see the girls surround you after I show them this!_

"Oh yeah? Please, you think that you're so high and mighty, try and get Cammie to like you."

Though the brunette already had that in mind, the dare just gave him more of a reason to do so.

"That's right!" Mike said, interrupting the two, "What's Cameron?"

"10 of course- wait." Brant couldn't help but notice a difference. "When did you get the idea that you of all people would be able to call the Chameleon by her nickname?"

Aaron blushed more at the question. It just slipped out.

Said pavement artist couldn't take anymore of the nonsense and strolled in. Unknowingly getting behind Brant and tapping his shoulder.

"GAH!"

Each boy turned towards him only to find Cammie standing in all her glory, with a _video camera_ pointed at them.

"Just now."

All the boys jaws dropped and Cammie walked over to Aaron to lift his up.

"You have full permission to call me Cammie or Cam, which ever one you so wished. But only Aaron, got it boys?"

Oh, but she wasn't done just yet. Cammie then aimed the camera at Zach saying, "And what were you saying before? About how all the girls were going to be surrounding you? Good luck with that after I show them this." Cue waving the camcorder in Zach's face.

Jaws dropped again and eyes were widen. Cammie looked around and nodded her head, seeing as her work here was done.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Toodooles!"

She then proceeded to skip, _skip_, out the door and down the hall.

When one of the boys finally unfroze, he ran to the door, only to find that she was gone just as quick as she came.

Andy came back inside shaking his head.

Then a thought came to everyone's mind and once again looked at Aaron.

_"What exactly did you do?!"_


	12. Sunday, Family Day

**Triplt334**: Cammie was a 10. At the end I put that one of the boys asked "What's Cameron?" Brant replied that she is a ten. Sorry if you didn't notice that part!

And this is a, yes, filler chapter, but it is all for one woman who wanted more family time. (You know who you are!)

-RMS

* * *

The next day was a Sunday. Not so special in the eyes of many. In the eyes of the Morgan family, it was a sacred day.

The boys were fully expecting to see Cammie in the Grand Hall when it came time for breakfast. Well, see is a little of a stretch, more like try and pick out from conversations which one had her name involved, only to see her in discussion like she was there the whole time. (Which she was.)

But none of the girls that Cammie seemed to be friends with or even Bex for that matter seemed to be talking with her.

Riley, once they all sat, asked the girl closest to him where the famous spy was.

The senior he asked didn't have a clue, but told him that if he wanted to know what was up with Cammie, Bex was the best way to go.

Only, Bex wasn't there either.

For the entire day.

Or the Head's.

And Joe.

...Where were they!?

* * *

Cammie was laughing along to a story aunt Abby was telling, nearly falling into the lap of her best friend, who was laughing just as much as she.

Once they calmed down, Bex had to sputter out, "Townsend did that?! God, I wish I was there to see it!"

Apparently, by what Abby told them, was that during a mission Townsend had to cross-dress, seeing as the target was a judge for a drag queen contest.

Now wait a few seconds while you picture, Edward Townsend in a ever so _gorgeous_ blood red dress, matching strappy heels and a long blond wig... How hard did you laugh?

Now picture, as Cammie and Bex did, as the homosexual target started to hit on poor cross-dressing Edward, who was repeatedly called the feminine version of his name, being Dee.

And now you see why the whole Cameron clan was laughing their asses off.

* * *

Out in the hallway, boys and girls alike could hear a muffled sort of noise, closely resembling laughter.

The boys were confused, as they couldn't pin-point where it was, but the seniors and juniors, heck, even some of the sophomores knew that it was just the Morgan-Cameron family having their special version of a family day.

And so, because of such, the girls just glanced at each other whenever a noise was heard or whenever the boys asked what it was.

For surely, if they wanted to know so bad, that could go and out themselves, or could at least have some type of patience to ask the two missing girls the next day.

The boys just kept asking. *sigh* No patience indeed.

* * *

"Oh, not again!"

Chuckles and sighs were heard at the exclamation made by mother Morgan as she, once again, burned the food meant for dinner.

"Okay, sis, enough is enough, let me do it."

Rachel could only nod as she sat looking sheepish over damaging another item of food.

The only thing that Rachel could do at this point was to look over at her daughter and say, "Kiddo, I'm sure glad you didn't get my cooking skills."

Which led to more laughter, followed by eating non-broiled food.

"Dig in!"

And they did so with enthusiasm.

* * *

The boys then looked towards the next best thing, which was to consult Macey and Liz, seeing as how they were close to Bex, to see if they knew anything about it.

Macey didn't even look up from her magazine, replying with a bored no. You could hear the pause in the click of keys from Liz's computer as she informed the 3 of the ten boys that this was the first time Bex wasn't at dinner, as the British junior usually was scarfing down food.

Though, the two could figure out pretty early enough that Bex was with Cammie. The only problem was, was that Cammie could literally be anywhere.

* * *

Hugs, kisses and good-byes were passed around the small circle of family as 8 came and went. No one wanted to stop having the good natured fun and stories, but as Bex needed to go to class and Cammie having her own agenda to be taken care of, not to mention that 3 of the adults were teachers/Heads, it was time to rest for the night.

The girls stealthily made their way through the corridors to their respective rooms after giving the other a hug and a 'good-night'.

Joe was basically floating through the freaking walls, never once making a sound.

Rachel and Mathew shared a bed while Abby slept on the couch in Rachel's office. Hey, it was comfortable enough and it wasn't like anyone was going to just walk into the Headmistress's office unless you were part of the family. So, Abby was covered also.

Each moment of that happy day replayed in everyone's mind before falling into the inkiness of sleep as they had worn out their minds and bodies.

But, it was good.

You could tell, cause even Joe fell asleep with a content smile adorning his face.

* * *

The boys in the East hall were anything but tired, as they still couldn't figure the mystery to the weird sounds and the vanishing act of two students, a teacher and both Heads.

...I would feel sorry for the boys too, as they had Joe first thing in the morning.

(Thank God he was in a good mood though...)


	13. A New Member

Okay, I know I'm bad at updating now, but I have to read freaking 'Great Expectations' for school. Meh... Anyway, because I felt like it, I'm updating again, isn't that nice?! And I've decided to do this: I get a lot of reviews and so, I do want to acknowledge you people, I just didn't really know how yet. So here it is. The first few people to review get the shout-out. Here's one now, because I forgot to do this earlier:

**BunnySwag101**: Thanks for everything!

Enough of this stupid A/N, time for the good stuff!

And I have to wonder- who said this was Zammie? I can do whatever I want. But, still, I have to know. How many of you are Zammie fans?

-RMS

* * *

As the boys approached the Grand Hall for breakfast, after staying up so late, they were all pretty tired.

Everything was fine and the same, the boys asked what was with yesterday's vanishing act, and Bex replied with, "If you must know, it was a family get together of sorts." And that was the end of that conversation.

The only thing that was different was that one of the juniors had stood up, claiming that she had something to share with all the girls that morning.

When she walked up to the projector she had placed there before the Hall was crowed, she held a simple camera in her hand. Not really anything special... unless you were a Blackthorne boy, that is.

So, I'll give you three guesses has to who it is, standing up at the front of the room, not letting any of the boys miss her smug smirk.

1. Cameron Ann Morgan

2. Cameron Ann Morgan

3. Cameron-Freaking-Ann Morgan

...Did you pick yet? Well, the boys knew who she was!

Especially one Zachary Goode, who knew _exactly_ what she was doing. Each of the boys got their own little smirk, ranging from smugness, triumph and pity and sympathy for a few. Only one boy didn't get a smirk.

Aaron was the only one to catch the hint of a smile she showed him.

It didn't help calm his nerves. Any.

The girls got the footage that Cammie took on Saturday from the boys' countdown. A lot of them weren't very happy.

When it came to the parts where Aaron tried to defend the girls, they looked at him, caught his eye or smiled in his direction.

When it came to the numbers, some of the girls didn't get what was Aaron so mad about. They thought that he was saying those things because he thought they deserved a lower score, when in reality, he just wanted the guys to respect them.

Then it came to him slipping on Cammie's name, making even more of the girls think that he was just saying those things just because he like Cammie. Trying to get in her good book.

It wasn't, just that he saw her as a friend rather than a stranger.

When it got towards the end, most of the girls with hate on Aaron then saw his look of happiness and gratefulness to Cammie and their misunderstandings just grew in size. They didn't have that much information, and people do tend to take things different ways, that the most obvious things can hold much bigger problems. And so, they tried to get rid of this problem.

The boys also weren't happy with Aaron but for a different reason: he was the only guy not shown in a bad light, the rest were! They still didn't get what Cammie saw and what a majority of the others saw.

When everything was said and done with, Aaron was approached by many girls, all saying how sweet he was. Some of the Gallagher students gave crap to the boys, thinking that they deserved it, which they kind of did.

The girls thinking it was Aaron doing the deceiving, thought how sad it was that many of their sisters fell for his act. And so when he left, they followed.

Aaron left with the boys, only to get hounded on when the got past the corner. All questioning him for what he did, why he had to open up his big mouth, wanting him to share some of the hate. Knowing that that wouldn't happen, they just pushed him around as he wasn't that big, and left him there by the corner.

None of what they did really hit him, until one of the boys, he couldn't tell as his ears were pounding with the sound of his rushing blood, decided to yell back the most offensive and hurtful word. One that even regular civilians hated to hear.

"Way to go, **_fag!_**"

The girls that were going over to Aaron didn't hear the hurtful comment and hit him with their own force.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing!"

"Yeah, making all of our sisters like you when-"

"You disgust me! I can't even-"

"You played them all and you can't even fight back? You're not a man-"

Hurtful words turned into hurtful comments that made hurtful sentences until he could almost feel the venom in their words.

Aaron wasn't one to be rude or hurtful, like these girls and his so-called brothers.

They left him, thinking that they at least told him what's what, not knowing that they cracked him like a shattering mirror.

But, remember, if something breaks, it can always be fixed. Sometimes, it just takes the right person.

"Don't listen to them, any of them."

It came from right beside him. A whisper. An encouragement. And in the end, that is what gave Aaron that final push off the cliff... but he was saved by the railing.

He cried, buried himself in the girl's shoulder, not caring who it was, as it was just someone that let him have comfort, someone who didn't mind seeing him like this. Who knew he was sweet all along.

I'll give you three guesses who.

1. Cameron Ann Morgan

2. Cameron Ann Morgan

3. Sweet Cameron Ann Morgan

That is what Cammie was in his eyes, that he could tell her his most trusted secret and it would not pass through her lips to anyone. And that's what he did.

He told her his darkest secret. But he wasn't scared of what she might think. I guess, that's why he told her in the first place.

"...They're right you know."

Cammie looked down confused, but didn't interrupted.

"About me being what they said, a...," Aaron swallowed hard, but still couldn't bring himself to say that foul word, so he settled with one a little less painful," gay... I'm gay."

Aaron laughed a little, still held by Cammie.

She was shocked, of course, but she didn't care right at the moment.

She knew when to keep quiet.

She also knew when it was time to speak up.

It was neither of those times. It was a time for action.

Cammie took her thumbs and wiped them under his eyes, took his hand and lead him to her mother's office.

Aaron was confused. He just told her he was gay. What was she doing?

He found out pretty soon and smiled so bright that it seemed the tears in his eyes were of happiness instead of misery.

"Mom, dad, Joe, Abby."

Rachel looked up from her paper work, Mathew from his files and Joe and Abby stop conversing.

Cammie gave a million-dollar smile and spoke with the utmost confidence.

"I want you to meet a new member of the family."


	14. Time to Strike

This is the last chapter in how the boys saw it! For the next chapter, someone is leaving! And, because I cannot decide, I would like you to give your opinion as to which boy is gone! And yes, I do have a reason for doing this! Also, you cannot just put, '_The one who was mean to Aaron._', cause that don't help me at all. Please do so by the 8th, because I will be leaving for California.

-RMS

* * *

"Way to go, _**fag**_!"

* * *

What Aaron didn't know was that even the boys couldn't believe what had been said.

Yes, they kept walking off, yes they didn't look back, no they didn't reprimand the boy who said it. You know that these boys should've done all of that.

But they didn't.

Yet, that didn't stop them from doing at least two things right.

1) One of those Blackthorne boys had a brother who was gay. He didn't... appreciate that slang being used.

So, as you can tell, a Blackthorne boy was placed in the infirmary that day. No one knows who did it, except for his brothers.

They wouldn't dare tell anything.

And 2) You can bet anything in the world that 6 out of those 10 boys were looking.

When their brothers were decking each other, they practically flew out of the room, running down the halls towards the place where their sweetest brother was last seen.

And as they came upon where he should have been, they... kind of flipped.

They went everywhere they were allowed.

They searched high and low, they went everywhere.

When they searched for a good hour and found that they got their other brother looking, when they decided to group and start asking people, they didn't expect to hear anything about his disappearance.

They thought they all the girls would be worried or concerned for Aaron. That the first group of girls would help them out.

Oh, but how wrong they were.

For, as Fate would have it, the girls that thought wrong before, just so happened to be the first girls they talked to.

And boy did it turn ugly, fast.

The girls were throwing insults left and right, the guys firing back their own. Both genders had to be held back from attacking the other. People crowed around, wondering what the Hell happened and what was going on. Questions in forms of whispers, yells for a fight, curses, threats, insults, slang like the one used earlier were thrown not just by the ones fighting. The girls split, some not even knowing which side to be on, some figuring out what happened through the fray of verbal onslaught. Sisters were against each other, everything about to go to tooth and nail... but amazingly enough, nothing physical occurred.

The boys stopped and turned in sync. They faced the voice that, softly, gently said stop, and looked towards the brother whom they were fighting for.

Aaron was there. Cammie right next to him.

Both had tears in their eyes.

It was quiet. Too quiet for the girls liking.

They, everyone, knew that Cammie was the Chameleon. She was the best of them all. Top of her own kind of class and proud of what she achieved.

And here she stood, disappointment bright in her eyes, sadness radiating off her form. And they knew they let her down.

The boys were in shock, they couldn't move, they couldn't breathe, they didn't know what their surrounds were.

And that is horrible when you're a spy.

A gasp broke the silence. It came from the now tear-streaked Aaron. The look he had... nothing could describe it. They were all afraid. That he wouldn't ever let them back in.

That they had lost a another brother.

The girls didn't move, they were all looking at their mentor.

And what they saw was not anything near what they wanted to see.

"...All I want to know is, who. started. this? I don't want any pointing fingers, no excuses. Who started this?" It was said in a hushed voice, but Cammie made sure they heard the disgust and sadness that she felt.

One of the girls on the side against the boys spoke up, "We just wanted the boys to put in their place. Especially him." A gesture was thrown in Aaron's direction, who was still staring at his brothers.

"Why 'especially Aaron'?"

The girl then scoffed, as if offended, "He even tricked you! That's pathetic. Please, you can see he's just playing the nice guy into getting us to trust him! That's all what the boys are doing! Making it so that if we feel enough pity for him, that he could get away with anything and none of us would suspect him of doing such!"

Cammie's eyes were hard and cold.

She then took a step closer to the girl, making her voice low and harsh, "Well, I guess the pathetic," Cammie spit the word out, "one would be you. Considering you were so rapped up in yourself that you decided you could get away with bringing down a brother of ours. One that did nothing to you or anyone. I was the one there that took that recording, so I know everything. You don't, so don't pretend you know how this situation is going to go and don't you _dare _pretend that you are right. Because you couldn't have been more wrong."

She took a step away from the girl.

"Aaron was standing up for us. When those idiots," she waved a uncaring hand towards them, "were only interested in the girls, _your sisters_, bodies, he's the one that stood up and said it was wrong."

The girl, Emerald, was opening her mouth to speak. She was silence by a hand.

Cammie then raised her voice, same harsh tone and finished what she had to say, smirking as she did so.

"I also hope you will learn to use your common sense, hoping you have any, considering I will not take kindly to anyone who talks shit about my brother."

Gasps filled the silence that followed.

Oh, but she wasn't done.

"And frankly, I don't give a damn about what you think is right or wrong, have a problem with one of the boys, take it up with someone who knows what the Hell to do. Until then I will continue to show you how ignorant you are in the form of me being generally smarter than you. The girls who were correct, wonderful job in knowing the right from the wrong, but don't do so in a stupid fashion like a verbal assault, considering we can actually kill the other person. Am I clear?"

Nods were given, 'Yes, ma'am' were said and all the girls left. Well, some tried to stay but left as soon as they got a look at the beginning of the Morgan glare.

All that were left was the boys, who were still immobile, and Cammie.

She then waved her hands in the space between the Blackthorne students to get them out of their stupor. It worked.

They were shaken and started talking all at once.

Some apologizing to Aaron, some to Cammie, some talking about the events of earlier, some talking about Aaron being her brother; though it just became one big jumbled mess.

"SHUT UP!"

That sure got them to, well, shut up.

Cammie just shook her head, left them to it with, "I can only hope you guys don't kill someone, now if you don't mind, there's someone I have to meet with."

That left the tear-streaked boy and his brothers.

Who was then promptly attacked and hugged to near-death.

All he could hear were apologizes, wants for him to forgive them, for him to come back to the room with them, promises they would keep and even half-hearted threats if he wouldn't forgive them.

All Aaron could do was stand there like an idiot.

Then:

He

Laughed.

Aaron was so happy that he just couldn't stop. He was the one afraid of not being accepted, not that his brothers would be afraid of _him _not accepting _them_! He was happy.

Nothing more, nothing less than happy.

The guys didn't know what to do until Aaron nodded his head, bobbing it up and down, choking out that he was happy to be accepted.

And that is why, if you were there, you would see an adorable brunette up on the shoulders of his classmates, friends, _family_, being lead through the halls back towards their rooms. Celebrating their brother's return back to the family.

* * *

All the while, the Heads and teachers (including Abby) were watching all this unfold within the shadows of the halls, smiling at the love their students showed and the way Cammie did her thing.

* * *

The only place that wasn't shrouded in happiness was the infirmary.

Cammie stood at the end of the only occupied bed, staring coldly at the young man lying in it.

She was waiting for him to wake up, and that would be the time for her to strike.


	15. The Reason

Did ya miss me? Being on hiatus isn't fun, even for the author! And, just like with Catching Fire, who saw the City of Bones?!

Have fun reading, and it's nice to be back in business!

-RMS

* * *

The boy in the bed slowly blinked the one eye that wasn't swollen shut, moving his head side to side, only to notice Cammie standing at the edge of his bed.

The lighting in the infirmary caused by the slow descent of the sun caused shadows to move along her face; reds, oranges, yellows and golds lit up her form, the darkness bathing the other side of her frame, drowning the right side of her body in shadows, giving her an ethereal look.

The only thing standing out were the brightness of her glaring eyes, putting every effort into making him uncomfortable.

And did it work.

She then spoke, her voice not matching her eyes, but rather her form; swirling with color and emotion.

"Why? That is all I have to ask you. Why would you call your brother such a heinous word?"

The boy casted his brown eyes towards the girl, only to be met with merciless orbs and was forced to look away.

"I will not repeat myself, especially to _you_, Brant."

The black, blue and purple disfigured boy, Brant, flinched from her words, as though they caused him even more pain.

"I... I...," Brant lost it, he couldn't stand her looking at him like that, which made Cammie even more disgusted, as she hasn't even done anything to him and he already broke down, "I just wanted him to feel pain too! And plus, wasn't I right? He _is _a-"

The sound of skin against skin drowned out what the boy was going to say.

Cammie had slapped him, hard enough for his head to whip back and a red hand print to cover half of his face.

She hissed out, "That gives you no _right_ to say that. You are a pathetic little boy who can't hold his own. We don't need people like you in this business."

Brant laughed, thinking that no matter how angry she got, like that could actually happen. "Please, you _may_," he stretched out the one word, putting on emphasis that he still didn't believe her, "have some say, but I doubt that that would happen."

Cammie knew that she could and would kick him out of Gallagher, Blackthorne and the C.I.A. process to be a spy, giving him a civilian status, and would have told him this as well.

But she decided to not waste her time any longer, and pinched a nerve in his foot to make him go under again.

He shall realize that she does have power when both Heads will be there to tell him that he will be discharged; that if need be, will be forced to drink the tea.

Cammie had more questions, but these were for another boy, one right down at the other end of the room, also different colors.

Except he was awake during the time Cammie had been there, his own injuries not enough to put him out.

Cammie, after walking down to his own bed, cocked an eyebrow at him. A silent question was asked.

_I know why he's like this, but why you?_

The young man just sighed and gave his reason.

Cammie nodded, as she most likely would have done the same thing and left the beaten Blackthorne student to his thoughts.

She replayed what the boy had said over and over in her mind as she walked to the P&E barn.

_Two of my brothers were fighting, I had to step in._

As Cammie punched and kicked the bag to let out her anger and frustration; she realized that she too was wrong.

That in that group there was someone like Aaron but someone like Brant, can't there be one that was both?

_Maybe I should have stopped and observed just a little bit longer._

_...Zachary, you are quite indeed, different. Let's just hope it works out best for all of us._


	16. Need Help AN

Dear God, I had promised myself I would never do this...

Well, here goes.

Okay, I'm not quite sure where to take this story and all it's characters next.

If you guys have any clue, fill me in, cause I'm having major writer's block at the moment.

I'm hoping that you guys can give me ideas, suggestions, heck; even people you want to see gone will work!

Cause until I get some way of getting this where I want it to be, I'm not going to be able to update as much as I would like.

(And since my friends have never read GG, well one has but she hasn't been reading this, I can't ask anybody I know.)

So, I'm asking you guys.

So again, ideas or suggestions, just something to spark my writing capabilities back to life.

-RMS

P.S. To whom wanted Aaron gone, please stop with the negativities. You know who you are, if you don't like how I write my story, stop reading it.


End file.
